All Hail Hydra
: "You're a traitor, a criminal, you betrayed your country and I'm here to protect it!" : ―John Walker All Hail Hydra is a popular ongoing event taking place in 2016 with the All American cast as the lead, following the events of the Winter Soldier storyline, Nick Fury Jr. has been demoted from his director position and Alexander Pierce has taken over as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, however he is secretly an agent of HYDRA and HYDRA now has a nationwide upperhand, can the power of Nomad, Blackbird, and White-Wolf stop these foes? And to top the event off, John Walker, better referred to as the U.S Agent, is the Trojan horse taking over the Captain America position with his gang of New Invaders. HYDRA always comes on top. Background Nomad vs Captain America Birth of Captain America After taking over SHIELD Alexander Pierce decides that the world shall no longer live without a fearless leader of the great nation. He's had his eyes on John Walker, A shield agent that's highly skilled in hand to hand combat and marksmanship. He see's potential in this Agent, He's patriotic, big, and a force to be wrecking with. Pierce brings in one of SHIELD/HYDRA'S top scientists so they are able to recreate the super soldier serum given to Steve Rogers in the 40s. The process goes perfect and John Walker is now a super soldier. He gets an old rejected Captain America suit concept from the 40s and a new shield to compliment his super soldier look. The First Meeting He leads a team of SHIELD agents to a terrorist hideout in an abandoned apartment. The terrorists that tried to attack the One World Trade center a while back were hiding out there and Walker led his team to the hideout. With the help of his team John killed every single terrorist in that building except one. He kept one alive so he can interrogate him and find out where the rest are. He goes to Queens to find the rest but he's stopped by Steve Rogers himself. Both of them exchange harsh words and they fight. Both trade blows and the fight ends in a tie. John Walker gets away and Nomad watches him get away knowing this won't be the last time they see each other. Hunting for Skeletons Steve and Nick Fury meet up in Battery Park and speak about Alexander Pierce, John Walker and the current state of S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve asks for information about John Walker and Fury says he cannot give that to him. He then slides a cup of coffee over to him and under the cup contains the words "They're always listening." And a USB drive containing information. The focuses pans over to John Walker where he's with his team having a meeting about a one of Manhattan's biggest terrorist organizations. The same organization that has attacked the One World Trade center. Pierce comes into the room and tells the team about a press conference taking place today and that they all need to attend considering they are the face of America at the moment. They arrive at the press conference where John makes his identity known and announces that he'll be the one and only Captain America and that he'll surpass Steve Rogers. New Orleans The focus then pans over to Steve Rogers where he arrives at his base of operations to access the USB drive. He logs into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database and he's greeted to multiple files on John Walker. Cap reads his backround information and finds out about his origin. John Walker and his step-brother Michael Cooper both shared a childhood together with a 5 year age difference. John's mother was a junkie who was never really home and Michael's father was an abusive cheating drunk. Michael's father used his riches for himself and he let the money he received from his job get to his head and it changed the way he acts to his own family and others, turning him into a selfish Jerk. To escape from this life John and Michael joined the Army together when John turned 20. Two years in the Army Michael was shot and killed in front of John. It was an Saudi Arabian terrorist that has killed him. John was infuriated and killed him in the most brutal way, jumpstarting his racist character. Two yearslater he was honorably discharged and 6 months later he joins SHIELD as one of their top agents. The focus then pans over to John Walker and his teach, they're getting ready to raid the terrorist organization. Walker puts his shield on his back and puts his helmet on and leads his team into the base. They arrive at the base and they start fighting. As they are fighting Steve is watching bodycam footage of one of John Walker's raids when he was just an Agent. The other agents had rifles and shotguns, Walker only had a pistol and a combat knife. As Steve watched John Walker brutally kill his victims, Walker and his team are killing terrorists. Walker beheads one of the terrorists with the shield and looks down at him calling him a towelhead. Steve watches Walker slit his victims throats and shoots the next in the head. By the time the footage is over Walker is finished with his raid and is already planting the explosives. Steve clicks on his 'Captain America' file and reads the background information. As Steve is reading his file something catches his eye. Walker has the Super Soldier Serum in his system. As Steve figures this out Walker would've detonated the explosives and he blew the base to hell. Steve calls Fury and speaks in a coded language to prevent any Agents from listening in. Steve asks for Alexander Pierces' file and Fury tells him it's in New Orleans. He then asks him the last Super Soldier Serum was recreated by Armin Zola when he was working on The Winter Soldier project. Steve continues reading the file after hanging up and see's that the Serum was created by Jason Ricketts, Pierce's top scientist. Steve suits up in his Nomad outfit and visits Rickets in his own home at night. Rickets is awaken and Steve pins him against the wall and questions him. He reveals his real name to him proving that Nomad really knows who he is, Stefan Zola Jr., Grandson of Armin Zola. Steve then learns that a formula was made by Armin and it was passed down to HYDRA agents in his family. He reveals that he's a HYDRA agent and before Steve can ask anymore questions the Police are called and knock on the door. Steve makes his escape from a fire escape and goes back to his base to sleep. The next day Him and Sam Wilson go to New Orleans to recover Pierce's file. Steve is disguised as a SHIELD agent and breaches the facility until he's caught by Bloodshed. Sam was watching Steve's 6 so as soon as he was attacked Sam flew in and started fighting bloodshed. Steve got up and joined the fight. They fought for about 5 minutes and Steve interrogated him on where Pierce's file is. Steve goes to retrieve the file with Sam and once he finds it he notices something that catches his eye. There were barrels of the serum all over the place. Steve and Sam question what they could they be used for but Steve takes a closer look on the barrel and finds something on the sticker. "FILE (Tag Number)" Cap looks for the file and then finds it skimming over it to make sure it's what he thinks it is. He's right, those barrels are full of The Super Soldier Serum. Steve takes Pierce's and The Serum File back to New York where he would study them. The focus then pans over to John Walker. He's back at his base and Alexander Pierce gets off the phone with Bloodshed. He's aware Steve has stolen the file. He walks up to John and tells him to gather him team because his next target is Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson. Uprising Steve and Sam are looking over the files they've retrieved from New Orleans. They study the file about the Super Soldier experiments and they were right. SHIELD is spending millions of dollars on these experiments to have their own Super Soldiers using HYDRA's formula Steve and Sam are confused on why Alexander Pierce is doing this. Not only the expensive experiments but getting someone as unstable as John Walker to be the new face of America. They then take a look at Pierce's file and notice a really suspicious thing. The file that they've obtained are supposed to contain every single year that worker has been working at SHIELD. The years on that file were skipped and had major gaps, causing a lot of suspicion between Steve and Sam. Steve calls Clint Barton to come over to their base so they can go over the files. Clint then tells them about his experience at SHIELD with Pierce and then Steve decides to take action. They will storm into SHIELD and confront Pierce. Clint says it's suicide and Steve responds with "I'm willing to die if it means the safety of my country." Clint becomes inspired and the three head to SHIELD. Few minutes later they arrive at the top floor and storm into Pierce's office. Nomad confronts him about the file skipping, the super soldier serum testing and the hiring of John Walker. Pierce becomes worried and presses a button under his desk calling John Walker. As they are talking a shield breaks through the office glass and hits Steve in the back, knocking him onto the desk. Steve looks back and see's John and he charges at him. SHIELD/HYDRA agents storm Clint and Sam as Steve and John fight. Once Steve and John are done fighting and the Agents are down the lights go out and the windows and doors are reinforced to prevent them escaping. Pierce goes onto the speaker and threatens to have Mockingbird killed by John Walker if Clint released the information that'll expose Pierce. Clint let's go of it and they listen to Pierce. Pierce explains how he used SHIELD to free Zemo from prison and how HYDRA was able to take over SHIELD once more. Zemo downloaded the database prior to the Secret Avengers arriving to the top floor at Triskelion. Hawkeye would've stopped a decoy from downloading and him and Steve ended multiple lives at Triskelion by setting it to blow for no reason at all. Pierce would've gotten in their head and revealed himself to them by saying "All Hail Hydra." The lights came back on and the doors opened. Steve knew what was going to come next considering Walker was out of the facility. Hawkeye left them and Sam and Steve went back to their base. Steve would've ordered Falcon to go patrol. Sam would've been confused but Steve responded with. "That's an order." Sam agreed and he left. Moments after he left he heard glass shattering and Steve ran to the living quarters and saw a shattered frame. It was the photo of Peggy Carter. John Walker stepped out of his room stepping on the glass. "Just you and me now." He said to Steve. They were both getting ready to fight. "Take your best shot." Steve says to him. They both charge at each other and the RP ends. Taking down S.H.I.E.L.D The New Invaders The RP opens with Nomad and Captain America fighting in the warhouse. As the fight is going on Falcon would've been patrolling the area. As he was patrolling he saw Quinjets and Helicopters on the horizon, SHIELD was hunting him. Falcon fought off the aircrafts preventing damage to other buildings. As he was fighting off the aircrafts John and Steve were continuing their fight. They were both badly hurt but the fight ended up in a tie. Steve returned back inside and Sam returned after fighting HYDRA. Steve collapsed to the floor and Sam went to his aid. A few weeks later Steve and Sam were living their normal lives, no sign of John Walker or SHIELD at all. As they were talking in the kitchen a knock was heard at their door. It was Clint Barton holding a beaten up Bucky Barnes. Clint came inside and set him aside. Steve and Sam were in awe but kept an eye on Bucky incase anything happened. Hunt for Fury During all of this Nick Fury was living his normal life as well after being laid off SHIELD. As he was driving down the street he was stopped by a police officer in his cruiser. After speaking to the officer a car rammed into Nick's rear end. The car rolled into an intersection and was T-Boned by a car. He when then T-Boned by another car, they had him trapped. Nick's car was protected but the guards were soon going to break that protection. The HYDRA agents got out of their vehicles and started opening fire on Nick's vehicle. The car ate up the bullets giving Fury enough time to set up his mounted Machine Gun. He mounted the gun and started killing the agents. Nick was able to get away but ended getting in a high speed car chase. He was T-Boned by another car, except it wasn't a normal agent in it. It was John Walker. Walker took Fury to the bridge where he had explosives ready. Before he was taken Fury send a distress signal to Steve and his team. John took Fury to bring Steve and his team to him, he was ready to kill them. His mental state has gone down the drain ever since he was became Captain America. Clint had to go and deal with his own problems, Steve, Bucky and Sam united to take John down. They arrived at the bridge where John had the entire bridge hostage. He had bombs set up and used those bombs and Fury to attract Steve. The team split up and went after John and another HYDRA agent Invader - 1 aka Tara. Bucky and Sam fought Tara and Steve and John fought. Steve refused to fight John knowing there was more at stake, Steve ordered Bucky to keep John busy as Sam kept Tara busy and Steve went to go disarm the bomb. Steve reached the top of the bridge where he found the bomb but he couldn't find a way to disarm it. John then approached Steve holding a detonator. Steve talked John down telling him this isn't what his brother would've wanted and that working for the enemy made him a different person. He became exactly what they wanted him to become, making him realize he was working for the enemy. Steve gave him encouraging words and told him there's still a way to redeem himself. John stopped the detonation and walked off. Tara was defeated and the citizens were taken off the bridge safely. Steve followed John to speak to him and promise him a better life. He would've helped him take down Alexander Pierce. Legend of von Strucker All Hail HYDRA Preventing Insight Battle of America Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Important Events Category:Wars Category:Events Category:All American Stories Category:Captain America stories Category:Falcon stories Category:Winter Soldier Stories Category:Helmut Zemo Stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:S.T.R.I.K.E Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories Category:Nick Fury Jr. Stories Category:Alexander Pierce Stories Category:Red Skull Stories Category:All Hail Hydra